whatsuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Whatthehelp
whatthehelp is the main protagonist of What's Universe. Appearance whatthehelp mainly takes on the appearance of the 2012 default guest model in ROBLOX. He wears a canvas cap and a grey scarf with a red "R". He is accompanied by his pet, Snowy the Winter Owl. Snowy sits on his right shoulder and cheers him up when he is sad. He also wears a pair of circular glasses that hide his eyes which are most likely one way mirrors. Personality whatthehelp is mostly curious and kind in his normal form. He is aggressive and straightfoward when in battle. However, his entire personality is changed when he unleashes his second form. He becomes arrogant, boastful and cruel when he transforms. Weapons whatthehelp uses a powerful scythe known as the "Emerald Violet". The scythe's main armor color is gold while its glow is usually a glowing Teal. The glow can sync with whatthehelp's Requiem powers by changing colors when he changes forms. The scythe also has a spike at the bottom to stab nearby enemies. It also utlizes the top with a hammer behind the main part of the scythe blade. Requiem Abilities and Powers whatthehelp utilizes a Requiem power known as "Emerald Eternity". This Requiem is the a very powerful in the universe but can be beaten by The Champion of a Thousand Suns' Requiem. 'Emerald Eternity : Materialized Sword' whatthehelp summons a sword that he can use anytime. The sword changes colour whenever he changes form. 'Emerald Eternity : Incinerating Beam' whatthehelp pressurises his Requiem's Energy into a ball. When he lets go of the pressurised energy, the ball releases a beam capable of melting titanium into nothing. Like all other abilities, this one also changes colour whenever he changes form. 'Emerald Eternity : Shifting Space' whatthehelp teleports a short distance. This ability can go through walls or any barriers made with Requiem powers. 'Emerald Eternity : Hellish Nebula' whatthehelp summons a vortex of energy and lightning that surrounds him. It can also change colour during different forms but summon various types of vortexes. Anything standing inside the vortex except the user will be damaged continously. 'Emerald Eternity : Unleashed' Requires 50% Requiem Meter. '''whatthehelp unleashes his '''Requiem. His powers all turn green and become even more lethal with all his abilities. He also gains additional abilities in this form. 'Emerald Eternity : Might (Unleashed)' Requires Unleashed Form. '''whatthehelp becomes supremely strong with his fists and can cause earthquakes being felt from 437 kilometres away. He can also break every bone in a body if its weak enough just by grabbing them by the head and focusing his '''Requiem energy into the area. 'Emerald Eternity : Serpent (Unleashed)' Requires 50% Requiem Meter and Unleashed Form. '''whatthehelp enwreathes the opponent with Serpents and slowly crushes them painfully before summoning a '''Greater Serpent to devour the crushed body. 'Emerald Eternity : SPECIAL (Unleashed)' Requires 50% Requiem Meter and Unleashed Form. ''' whatthehelp unleashes his '''SPECIAL. Smashing the ground with his scythe, summoning Serpents to tackle the opponent before rapidly deteroriate their health with his scythe spin. 'Emerald Eternity : Massacre (Unleashed)' Requires 100% Requiem Meter and Unleashed Form. '''whatthehelp grabs his scythe and violently slashes the opponent 10 times and tackling them with serpents. Then, he summons a '''Greater Hellish Nebula with serpents flying in it and tackling the opponent. He finally ends them by slicing them in half with his scythe.